Dragon God Legacy
Parent Article: Primordial Azure Dragon The Dragon God Legacy is the legacy left behind by the Primordial Azure Dragon and just like most True Gods, pass down their power through their bloodline. The Dragon God is the sovereign of all beasts and looks down upon the world with pride. The Dragon God’s bloodline, absolutely would never be granted to any ordinary person. Only a supreme being who possesses enough talent and willpower to become the ruler of heaven and earth, can be qualified to bear the Dragon God’s bloodline. The trail ground in the Wasteland of Death was the last running trial ground, all the other one's have dispersed after passing on their abilities. Dragon God Bloodline For the person, each person that completes the trial will receive three drops of Dragon God's blood. When someone fuses with six drops of Dragon God's blood they will be able to produce a virgin dragon seed. Fusing with the Dragon God blood will give a substantial boost in physical power. Body of a True Dragon The blood of the Dragon God strengthens the body; the meridians, profound veins, bones, flesh, and skin. It increases to the toughness of the body to be comparable to the body of a True Dragon and gives incredible regenerative power to the inheritor. Virgin Dragon Seed Only someone who has integrated with six drops of blood can produce one and they will only have one their entire lives. It will be passed on the first time they have sex, after doing so the other party will also have some Dragon God blood. Effects It has the power to heal a crippled person back to their original power and also help with a breakthrough. * Chu Yuechan was completely crippled and after receiving the virgin dragon seed she was healed back to health and was able to break into the Emperor Profound Realm. Inheritor(s) Complete Inheritor(s) * None (the Dragon God Spirit mentioned Yun Che is the only one to obtain the Dragon God Soul) True Inheritor(s) The inheritors of the Dragon God Legacy are people who have received more than just the bloodline of the Dragon God. (Dragon God Soul and Bone Marrow) * Yun Che Bloodline Inheritor(s) Someone who has only received the bloodline of the Dragon God through a trial ground. * Dragon God Clan Generational Inheritor(s) Someone who inherited the bloodline of the Dragon God from their parents * Yun Wuxin Indirect Inheritor(s) People that have indirectly inherited some of the Dragon God bloodline. * Chu Yuechan Known Trial Grounds Profound Sky Continent * Wasteland of Death - There were 129 challengers prior to Yun Che who all failed and died in the trial grounds. The trial grounds have been isolated for 1000 years due to two Flood Dragons who were attracted by the Dragon God aura. They grew under the nourishment of the aura to reach the pinnacle of the Sky Profound Realm and prevented humans from finding the trial ground. Dragon God Trial Grounds A trial by fire that is different than the Phoenix trials; people who can't pass will die. It tests their innate talent, willpower, and determination. It trials difficulty is based off of the person who is undertaking the trials strength, and will add another fold of difficulty with each individual undertaking the trial. #'Stone Dragon Warriors' #* The participant has to go through ten waves and kill nine waves of Stone Dragon Warriors with each wave gets multiplied by two. The tenth wave is the Stone Dragon General. # Kill 99,999 profound beasts within one year #* The participant is transported to an endless plane with countless profound beasts roaming around. # Test of character #* It is a test to see if the person receiving the bloodline and legacy are malicious or evil at heart. Dragon God Marrow It makes the bones like fine steel, and the marrow like an impregnable fortress. The blood and strength that is lost, will be endlessly and inexhaustibly recovered with an even faster speed. It will also give regenerative capabilities. The marrow will continuously generates new genuine dragon blood. It increases the owner's Dragon God's bloodline even in their sleep. It drastically improves the owner's True Dragon body. Dragon God Soul The person's soul will become vast as the starry sky. It is so vast and powerful that it completely surpasses the limits of humans. The Dragon God Soul also allows the use of the Dragon Soul Domain. Dragon Soul Domain Dragon Soul Domain is an incomparably overbearing mental Domain. However, even though it’s a mental Domain, it still needs part of your profound energy to support it. It affects the person by sending them into a nightmare like state. They will not be able to use all of their profound strength if any at all to either attack or defend. It is extremely taxing on the mind to use. Nobody so far has been able to counter the strength of this mental domain. Trivia * Yun Che only went through the first two stages of trial because the third stage was the same as Phoenix third trial and he had already passed it. * Yun Che's Dragon Body is so strong that the Winterfrost Direwolves in the Snow Song Realm are only able to give him minor cuts Category:Legacy Category:Divine Beast Legacy